


CÔ ĐỘC TRONG ĐÊM

by TakaraMomo2411



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, POV Hakuba Saguru, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Sweet
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaraMomo2411/pseuds/TakaraMomo2411
Summary: Chỉ là một chút cô độc trong đêm mong bàn tay ai đó sưởi ấm.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Koizumi Akako/Nakamori Aoko
Kudos: 1
Collections: Hakuba Saguru x Kuroba Kaito





	CÔ ĐỘC TRONG ĐÊM

  * Hộc hộc..!!_ Kaitou quàng vai đỡ Hakuba ngồi xuống ghế đệm trong phòng hắn.



Một căn phòng không quá lớn nhưng vừa đủ với mớ tài liệu vụ án được chất đầy khiến cuộc sống của chàng thám tử Anh quốc luôn bận rộn.

Kết thúc những tháng ngày ở Nhật Bản, Hakuba Saguru sẽ trở lại Anh quốc vào ngày mai với tư cách du học sinh như trước.

Chỉ là một vòng tuần hoàn theo đúng như quy luật trước đây của nó : Ăn, ngủ , phá án, học, ăn, ngủ, phá án...nhưng lại khiến anh cảm thấy có chút gì đó nhàm chán.

  * Ưm....!! _ Hakuba tựa người vào lưng ghế, mắt lim dim.



Có lẽ những kỷ niệm lưu luyến ở đất nước hoa anh đào nhuộm sắc khiến anh khó thể nào quên và cũng có lẽ đó là lý do buổi tiệc chia tay tối nay Hakuba lại uống nhiều rượu như thế.

  * Cậu say quá rồi đấy !! _ Kaitou khoanh tay trước ngực nhìn cậu chàng thám tử trẻ _ Aoko, Akako rồi cả Reiko nữa đều chỉ để lại mỗi con sâu rượu như cậu cho tôi đưa về thôi !!



Hắn lầm bầm nói, nhưng kỳ thực trong lòng cũng muốn có thêm thời gian ở bên anh nhiều một chút.

Tuy rằng thường ngày hắn vẫn không ưa tính cách có phần kiêu ngạo của anh, nhưng không hiểu vì sao khi nghe Hakuba sẽ trở lại Anh quốc, hắn lại có chút gì đó nuối tiếc.

Giữ một đối thủ kề bên là điều nguy hiểm, nhưng giờ hắn lại chẳng muốn sự nguy hiểm ấy rời đi...

  * Ư …cám …cám ơn..!! _ Hakuba lè nhè nói, khắp người ngập mùi rượu Sake.
  * Cám ơn gì chứ !! _ Kaitou lườm mắt càu nhàu _ Sau này đừng có uống nhiều rồi phiền tôi như vậy là được rồi.



Kaitou nói rồi bỗng thấy một nỗi buồn nhẹ lan tỏa, không biết sau này liệu đến bao giờ có còn cơ hội như thế này nữa không nhỉ.

Hắn lia mắt lên phía đầu giường ngủ của Hakuba, màu mắt màu đá Saphire dừng lại nơi gương mặt người trong khung ảnh.

Thoáng một chút ngạc nhiên, Kaitou thật sự bất ngờ khi nhìn thấy một cô gái nước ngoài đẹp như thế.

Làn da trắng thanh thoát như màn sương đêm, mái tóc màu vàng rực rỡ khiến nàng trong như một nữ thần vừa giáng thế mang theo nụ cười thánh thiện.

  * Cô ấy là ai thế ?! _ Kaitou bước đến cầm bức ảnh.



Hakuba liếc mắt nhìn lên, mùi rượu đã nhạt dần nhưng vẫn còn chút vương vấn đủ để anh nhớ lại những kỉ niệm ngọt ngào ở Anh quốc xa xôi.

Đất nước phủ ngập sương mù với những người xa lạ ấy lại chất chứa vô vàn những kỷ niệm của anh và cô gái trong bức ảnh kia.

Một cô gái đặc biệt mà anh yêu thương bằng cả trái tim …

  * Chỉ là bạn thôi mà ! _ Hakuba nhìn hắn nhẹ cười, một nụ cười của thám tử tài giỏi trong việc che giấu bản thân.
  * Là bạn gái à !! _ Nhưng đối phương vốn dĩ không phải kẻ ngốc bỗng nhẹ cười.
  * Thì cũng giống như cậu và Aoko chan thôi !! _ Hakuba ngửa cổ ra phía sau, ngước nhìn trần nhà với những họa tiết hoa văn nhàm chán.



Nắm tay Kaitou siết nhẹ, mọi người vẫn thường nhầm hắn và Aoko là một cặp cho đến khi cô phù thủy Akako xuất hiện.

Đó là lúc hắn nhận ra trái tim của cô con gái thanh tra Nakamori không thuộc về mình, và dường như bản thân mình cũng đã yêu một ai khác.

Hắn quen dần với những lời trêu chọc, hắn hiểu rõ đó chỉ là trò đùa của những học sinh cấp ba bình thường nhưng sao lần này lại có một chút gì đó khó chịu …

  * Cậu nghỉ ngơi sớm rồi mai về Anh nhé !! _ Hắn buông một câu lạnh lùng rồi quay lưng, hắn thừa nhận hắn là kẻ bướng bỉnh và nhất là bướng bỉnh với chính cảm xúc của mình _ Tôi phải về nhà đây, tối rồi !!
  * Kuroba …! _ Nhưng một bàn tay lại vươn ra, vô thức gọi tên hắn.



Khoảng lặng nhẹ nhàng trôi qua thật chậm.

  * Tối nay cậu ở lại đây cùng tôi được không ?! _ Hakuba nói thật khẽ, giọng nói tựa như cơn gió thoáng qua ngay trước mặt.



Kaitou im lặng không đáp …

Bàn tay người kia nhẹ nắm lấy tay hắn như truyền đi một hơi ấm mỏng manh.

  * Tôi sẽ không về Anh nếu có lý do khiến tôi ở lại !! _ Hakuba ngước mắt nhìn hắn _ Và nếu lý do đó là cậu thì tôi sẽ càng không rời đi !!



Hắn vẫn im lặng không đáp ….

Cảm nhận rõ nụ hôn vương trên làn môi nhạt của mình …

Chỉ là một nụ hôn nhưng lại xen lẫn thứ gì đó mằn mặn …

Khóe mắt hắn trong phút chốc nhòe đi trước rung động của con tim …

Hắn choàng tay qua ôm lấy thân người cậu thám tử Anh quốc kia ghì thật chặt …

Mâu thuẫn, có lẽ chính là bản chất của hắn.

Hai thế giới tồn tại song song trong cùng một con người.

Nửa của ánh sáng với những mảng nghịch ngợm mang tên Kuroba Kaitou.

Nửa của bóng tối với những mảng ảo thuật làm điên đầu cảnh sát mang tên Kaitou Kid.

Và rồi hiện tại chúng kết dính vào nhau tạo nên một sắc thái đối lập của cảm xúc …

  * Kuroba Kaitou ….!! _ Thám tử Anh quốc thì thầm gọi tên hắn khi nhẹ nhàng ôm hắn vào lòng.



Cuốn theo những cảm xúc của thời gian.

Tất cả đọng lại như những viên đá quý cất giữ kỷ niệm vô giá chẳng bao giờ nỡ đánh mất…

Không gian căn phòng yên tĩnh nhẹ cất lên tiếng gõ cửa.

…Cộc cộc…

  * Cậu chủ, đã đến giờ chuẩn bị khởi hành về Anh quốc rồi ạ !! _ Giọng người quản gia nói ở bên ngoài cánh cửa.



Hakuba nhẹ mỉm cười nhìn người đang nằm ngủ bên cạnh mình ….

Kaitou tựa như chú mèo con dịu mặt vào vòm ngực ấm áp của anh say ngủ …

Chiếc chăn bông cuộn lấy thân hình nhỏ với nước da trắng hồng đáng yêu …

  * Không cần đâu ạ !! _ Hakuba đáp lại người quản gia _ Cháu sẽ ở lại Nhật !!



Âu yếm nhìn người đang nằm ngủ bên cạnh như một báu vật mà mình đã bảo vệ được, thám tử trẻ đặt đưa tay vuốt nhẹ những sợi tóc mai vươn trên trán của Kaitou.

  * Bởi vì Hakuba Saguru này đã tìm thấy một thứ rất quan trọng mà con không nên bỏ lại …! _ Hôn nhẹ lên đôi má màu hoa đào ửng hồng của đối phương, anh đưa mắt về phía bức ảnh của cô gái đặt ở đầu giường _ Phải không …mẹ !!



Anh ôm lấy người kia say ngủ trên chiếc giường sang trọng phủ gra trắng muốt …

Màn đêm cũng tựa như một bài hát ngọt ngào dịu dàng đưa cả hai vào vùng đất của những giấc mơ..

Thật dịu ngọt và hạnh phúc …!

\----KẾT----

**Author's Note:**

> Fic được viết lại theo giấc mơ của tớ. Thật khó tin là tớ lại mơ thấy mình viết fic HakuKai và đọc rõ từng chữ từng câu trên màn hình Lap như vậy. Thế là tỉnh giấc lại quyết định biến câu chuyện trong fic trở thành hiện thực. Tuy rằng tựa fic hoàn toàn không liên quan gì đến nội dung nên tớ vẫn muốn giữ 100% nguyên bản trong mơ. Chúc các bạn đọc vui nhé


End file.
